


The Road Trip Back

by auraphantom



Series: Homestuck/Trickster AU [3]
Category: Homestuck, Markiplier Egos, Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst, M/M, Temporary Character Death, WKM HS AU, Whump, almost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 22:57:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18670060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auraphantom/pseuds/auraphantom
Summary: Later events in the WKM HS au.Dr. Iplier drives back after a negotiation gone wrong.





	The Road Trip Back

Dr. Iplier could barely concentrate to the road as he was driving, the events still impossibly uncomfortable and fresh in his mind. He should not be the one driving, he should be at the back of the van and treat the injured as a damned doctor should! But he couldn't… It was barely bearable to even apply first aid to Dark in the first place. He glanced at the rear view mirror. In it he could see the back of the Barrel with Google on the bed, trying to aid an unconscious Dark to the best of his abilities in a moving vehicle, and the one who had Dark partly in his lap, helping keeping his body not to jostle too much, Wilford with his very unusual smile less face with its glassy, piercing stare into an empty void ahead.

 

Instead of holding a dangerously timed staring contest he tore his eyes back to the road and tried to hold back a shudder. Wilford in this currently uncharacteristic state felt unnatural in multiple levels, hell, it was the sole reason currently Google had to handle HIS job, and the reason the Jims, one in the front seat, sat backwards, cowering behind the seat while reaching forward to hold his hand out to clutch and support his less fortunate brother who was stuck in the small backseat’s less empty space closer to Wilford, pressing hard against the seats, both trembling in fear. The rest of the group aka the other droids got stuck in the very back of the bed where they leaned against the back doors, they looked less afraid but just as uncomfortable as he was feeling and honestly? He couldn't blame any of them.

 

No, the only thing that could be blamed here was Wilford's aura. The damned sugary thing was annoying at the best of times but manageable. This however was completely different, and he hated how familiar it felt, he hated that he could recognize it even in this thick suffocating form. After all… a doctor is always familiar with death. And it was just pouring out of Wilford, along with something else he would rather ignore, and it was thick, heavy and suffocating. Poor Google, he would not be surprised if the aura would affect even them as well.

 

He glanced back again into the rear view and caught Wilford slowly petting Dark's hair. If it was for his or Dark's comfort he would not know. He had no idea what went on in that candy filled head on good days and now he was impossible to read. Impossible and scary, back to the road. Yeah, that was easier. He could barely understand anything that was happening anymore and their life was already weird to begin with.

 

He thought back to what had happened. He probably shouldn't but he needed to understand what the hell just happened back there.

 

It was just supposed to be some negotiation, they’ve done this before, it was supposed to be easy! Strike the deal, exchange the goods, gather some blackmail, and stand ready in case if a fight broke out which tended to happen when Wilford was around. But everything went smoothly without a hitch! They made the deal, got their goodies, even some blackmail material, and were about to leave, heading for the opening of the empty parking lot building, when one of the guys pulled out a weird gun… Yes, a weird gun, the description sounded as awkward in his head as the thing looked. He wasn't sure what the gun was exactly made out of or if being a gun was its only function, but beside the weird build that reminded him of something a horror game developer would do to a weapon to make it look extra, it was definitely a gun, and it was pointing towards Wilford.

 

And before they could even comprehend they saw Wilford being shoved to the side as the shot rang out and Dark was staggering back a bit as he took a step. Not even a millisecond later another shot rang from Wilford as he shot the guy dead in the head, his groups scrambling away scared like the rats they were. “Meanies.” Wilford even commented with a smirk at his own success until they heard a thump as Dark collapsed to the floor bleeding.

 

Whatever that weird gun’s shot was it clearly wasn’t normal either; Dark usually could take a beating with ease, to the point he would even shrug off most stab and gun wounds, and now he was on the floor struggling to breathe. Wilford of course rushed to his side instantly, cradling Dark into his lap and leaning in close. Dr. Iplier guessed it was well his time to move and was about to get close when they heard Wilford. He was screaming “NO. NO YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME!” holding Dark closer and wailing in anguish.

 

He actually stopped in surprise and from Wilford's very uncharacteristic reaction… they never heard him… like this. He looked at what he could see of Dark from Wilford's obscuring back, and he was limp. All of them were silent as he registered Wilford started to mantra 'No’ quietly over and over again as a desperate plea. He moved closer, he needed to confirm if Dark was really dead or not and to console Wilford in case of the worst. But as he got close enough he heard Wilford whisper a few last words.

 

“No… I won't let it.”

 

He stopped as suddenly the death he could feel was not from just Dark. Wilford’s aura rapidly changed as he staggered back from its sheer force. It was like it in itself was trying to drown the sickeningly sweet syrupy aura he normally had and get replaced by this new pure essence of death. He quickly turned around to the others’ surprise and started to run as he could tell the aura would expand rapidly, and he looked back only to see the cementing around Wilford and Dark starting to crack. He sped up.

 

The others’ looked appalled at his actions until they too noticed the rapidly decaying area behind him that was expanding. All of them started running as far as they could and until the doctor stopped, deeming the distance safe and far enough. He looked back to the pair being in the middle of what looked like a fallout zone, supporting beams had cracks in them and were covered in far more rust than when they arrived, cars that had parts of them look like it was blown up and burned to ash and the cement that went from cracks at their feet to dust around Wilford and Dark.

 

They were staring… just idiotically staring at the scene that laid before their eyes. The doctor could feel the aura starting to pull back around Wilford and settling like a disturbing cape. They were also staring, just ass stupidly when Wilford stood up and walked over to them with that unreadable expression on his face while holding Dark in his arms. He looked him in the eyes and he could just feel the others’ fear as well as his own.

 

“He needs the clinic right now!” He said in a stern voice that got them snap out of their fear.

 

After that they hurriedly went for the car as he gave instructions to the others what to do and bring him the damned first aid kit, he remembers how the bleeding was already stopped when he was bandaging him and if it weren't for the worryingly slow rising of Dark’s chest, he would have been sure he was dead. He remembers seeing the dead bodies of the rest of their wrong doers on the way out, covered in blood and vomit, he remembers the seemingly endless stretch of dead flora around the area as they drove away in the Barrel.

 

He snapped back to reality when he heard one of the Jims wine audibly like a puppy. He looked back to the road and thought 'This is going to be a long ride.’


End file.
